


Purgatory Rules

by rarepairsinmycup



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: George and Nina attempt adjusting to their new life in purgatory.





	Purgatory Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Being Human' nor am I profiting from this.

George pushes her cap back as much as ghost rules allow, and runs a thumb over her fuzz that will never grow. Nina clutches mugs of frigid tea and watches them. It goes directly through them and onto the floor or furniture. But drinking gives them a sense of normality. 

“I can make her a bottle,” he says. “I know you like holding her.” 

Someone should chuck their formula into the bin. Annie keeps mentioning that she needs to do the shopping. But their cabinets magically restock. Her formula never runs out; her diapers are always dry. 

“I’ll do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
